Collage at Hetalia Academy: first year
by Dorky3599
Summary: This first year of college at Hetalia Academy was going to be very interesting with all these conflicting personalities, nationalities and just plain yaoiness… Boy x Boy, Yaoi, Hetalia, Lemons
1. Chapter 1

College at Hetalia Academy: First year

Chapter 1- Welcome!

Ludwig looked around at the campus. People were everywhere; talking to friends, making friends, enemies. People finding their dorms and roommates. Ludwig took out a slip of paper that had what dorm room he was in.

"Room 36… red house," Ludwig muttered under his breath as he began to look for the red house.

Spotting the dorm house with the red roof Ludwig started to head off in that direction but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning around Ludwig was ready to punch whoever had touched him in the face.

"Hey Ludi, how's everything!" Ludwig cringed as his brother started to laugh.

"Guten tag Gilbert, I forgot this vas also your college," Ludwig said with a strong German accent.

"Bro, really? How could you forget the awesome me was here?!" Gilbert said, over reacting a bit, "I've only been here for the last year!"

"vhatever Bruder," Ludwig said as he left his self-obsessed brother to bask in his own glory because no-one wanted to be around him besides the French pervert and Spanish air-head.

_'What have I gotten myself into?' _Lovino thought as he looked around the college with a scold. His brother bounced excitedly on his feet as he looked around.

"Ve~! Look Fratello! So many people! Come on lets go make some friends~!" Feliciano said as he grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him along energetically.

"No! Feliciano! I…Don't…Want…To!" Lovino yelled as he was pulled along.

Quite suddenly Feliciano came in contact with something very solid. Stumbling backwards, the Italian boy felt onto his brother and sent then both to the ground.

"Ow, you basted! I told you to stop" Lovino yelled rubbing his head and looking angrily at his younger brother.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" A hand was extended to Lovino followed by the Spanish accent.

Lovino's face went as red as the tomato's he eats at the sight of the Spanish boy. He had dark hair and eyes, his skin was tanned and his smile was bright. Lovino just stared at the other boy, his face growing redder.

"Ve~! Romano! Are you ok?" Feliciano asked, a concerned look on his face, "You've gone really red,"

"Shut up! Basted!" Lovino yelled as he slapped the Spanish boys hand away and stood up.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, nice to meet you," Antonio said when Lovino had finally gotten off the ground.

"Hey, Mon ami, Gilbert wants you," Out of nowhere a French guy holding a rose appeared, "Oh and who are these lovely cherubs?"

"Ve~! I'm Feliciano and this is my twin brother, Lo-" Feliciano stopped at the winding elbow he go to his side, "Ve~ I mean Romano~"

Antonio stared at Lovino with a light pink dust over his cheeks and Lovino scowled back. The French guy dragged him away as Feliciano waved and Lovino continued to frown at the Spanish boy.

"Ve~ I want some pasta Lovino," Feliciano stated as they walked away.

"College at last!" I boy with blue eyes burst through the front gates of the college with his arms as wide as his smile.

Looking around he took in every note of the campus. People were everywhere, social clichés already forming. Still smiling, Alfred F. Jones made his way to the blue building. On the way he was high fived twelve times, fist bumped eight and had nine girls give him their numbers.

_'College is going to be great,' _He thought as he entered the building. Walking up the stairs two flights he walked down the semi-crowded hallway and reached dorm 135. Opening the door, he was met with a purple eyed beauty.

"Hello," He said before turning back around to unpack his large collection of books.

"Hey, what's up man? So you're my roommate for the year? Sweet!" Flopping his bags into the room and closing the door, Alfred continued to grin.

Alfred watched as his roommate pinned up a little Canadian flag before he turned around and gave a shy little smile. Alfred smiled back and this made the Canadian a bit more comfortable.

"I'm Matthew Williams," The Canadian boy said shyly as Alfred began to unpack his things.

"Alfred," He answered as he extended a hand to shake Matthews.

"Time tables, aru" a little Chinese voice called above the noise as he handed them out to the first year students, "Time-"

Yao was cut off as he was pushed into a wall and dropped his sheets of paper. Cursing to himself he dropped to the floor and tried to ignore the laughter. Suddenly the laughing stopped and a Russian accent could be heard.

"Oh my, what happened here, Da?" A boy wearing a long scarf and a long coat walked up to Yao and bent down.

"Oh nothing, I just dropped the time tables, aru," Yao said innocently.

"Oh, da," The Russian boy smile at Yao but then his eyes shot up to the boys who had pushed Yao and there was no trace of the kindness he had just shown, "Don't you guys have some where to be? Kolkolkol,"

Quite suddenly the boys vanished. Yao blushed at the fact someone had 'come to his rescue'. As he picked up the last of the paper he stood up and looked at the taller boy.

"Thank you, I'm Wang Yao," Yao bowed, "I'm the head second year of the Yellow house,"

"Nice to meet you Yao, I'm Ivan, da~" Ivan smiled his cute smile before turning and leaving.

_'I hope we meet again- WAIT! WHAT?!' _Yao shook his head and continued to hand out time tables. It spread pretty quickly that Wang Yao had the protection of Ivan Braginski, the scary first year.

This first year of college at Hetalia Academy was going to be very interesting with all these conflicting personalities, nationalities and just plain yaoiness…

(AUTHORS NOTE: YES! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! This is going to be a very interesting and long fan fiction! *There's to be three more to follow this one, for their next year's maybe…. Depends on how well this one goes!

Well anyway, review, favourite and look out for the next chapters! If you have any suggestions or want a ship put in here or something let me know! Ve~ I love you guys! Da~)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Classes begin

The first day of lessons had begun. Arthur looked at the timetable in his hands before taking of in the direction of the history class room. It was his second year of college and he wasn't too fond of being in a place full of _'wankers' _as he called them.

"Excuse me," He said pushing his way past a tall blonde German.

"Um… do you know vhere the history class room ist?" Ludwig asked stopping the English man.

"Um, yes," Arthur answered, looking at the tall first year, "I'm going their now,"

Ludwig nodded before following the shorter man. They walked a way down the west hall corridor before they reached the room. Opening the door they were met with a chorus of voices and many different accents.

"OMG! Arthur Kirkland? Long-time no see man!" Alfred came running from his seat beside Matthew and swept the brit into a rib cracking hug.

"Hey! Ludi! Come sit with us!" Gilbert's voice was heard from the back but Ludwig ignored it.

Instead he found himself beside a very reserved and timid Japanese boy. The room was so noisy. Looking around he took in his fellow first years and the second years. _'So this is my history class?' _He thought with a sigh.

Beside the Japanese boy was a Greek boy who appeared to be fast asleep; over the other side of the room a Russian boy sitting with a smaller Chinese girl, wait I mean boy. Up the back were of course Gilbert, Francis and Antonio.

A Swedish guy sat, trying to ignore everyone else, beside a Finish boy and another boy wearing a red shirt and black coat who was swinging on his chair. A polish _girl_ sat near a window watching everything going on outside with _her_ iPod in.

Entering the room a boy with long-ish brown hair and green eyes, smiled and walked over to the polish _girl_. An Austrian boy appeared to be the trios subject of pestering at the moment and was about to snap.

A Hungarian girl patted his arm gently, helping him to keep his temper. Running into the room a girl with huge breasts and short hair, looking a bit like the Russian boy, looked around before taking a seat by another girl who couldn't take her eyes off her elder brother.

The last two to make up this odd class was a Belgium girl who smelt like chocolate and a boy with blonde hair, who wore a green coat with a white cross on the sleeve. The teacher entered the room and everyone settled down.

It was five minutes into to class when the doors burst open and two Italian boys came into the room.

"Ve~ is this the history class?" Feliciano said with a smile.

"Yes, you must be the Vargas brothers," The teacher said with a slight scowl from having been interrupted, "Please take a seat,"

Feliciano and Lovino looked around the room; the only spare seats were beside the Hungarian girl and Antonio. Lovino looked at his brother who had quickly taken the seat beside the cute girl, leaving him to sit beside the Spanish basted.

"Hola~ Romano," Antonio smiled; Gilbert and Francis snickered behind him.

"Shut up," Lovino said before turning his head away.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeta Héderváry," The Hungarian girl said as Feliciano sat down.

"Ve~ Feliciano Vargas!"

"Is this your first year too?"

"Yeah,"

"Nice to meet you, Feliciano, I'm Roderich Edelstein," The Austrian boy gave a slight smile that vanished quickly.

"World War 1 began in…" The teacher's voice rose and the three looked to the front suddenly before writing down what was written on the board.

The bell went and everyone began packing up to move to their next period. Lovino was glad to leave the room and Spanish basted. He made his way to his next class quickly, leaving Feliciano to fend for himself.

Entering the room the creative writing class was held in, Lovino was able to relax until…

"Oh Romano~" That Spanish voice was going to haunt his dreams!

"Oh dear god," Lovino face-tabled as Antonio sat beside him.

"So you like writing?"

"No, I just find it easier to write what I think and feel then to say it," Lovino muttered, hopping Antonio didn't hear him.

"Really, is that so?" Antonio said with another smile.

Just then the girl that smelt like chocolates for the history entered the room and looked around. Spotting Lovino and Antonio she smiled as she walked over to them.

"Um… can I sit with you guys?" She asked.

"Sure~!" Antonio smiled before moving his things from the table and moving closer to Lovino, much to his displeasure, "By the way I'm Antonio and this is Romano,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella," Bella smiled and shook Antonio and Lovino's hands before the class begun.

Feliciano had no idea where his Fratello had gone nor did he know where he was meant to go next. Elizabeta saw the lost and sad expression Feliciano was showing.

"What class have you got know?" She asked, bringing the Italian out of his thoughts.

"Ve~… I think it's a cooking class…" Feliciano smiled awkwardly as Elizabeta pulled out her timetable.

"On yes, Home economics? I've got that too so you won't be lonely!" Elizabeta reassured the Italian as they left the history class room.

Reaching the kitchens and Home economics department, Elizabeta and Feliciano looked around the room. Much too both their horror there was a 'seating plan' so to speak, meaning they had to work with strangers.

Elizabeta looked at Feliciano who just shrugged his shoulders and skipped lightly over to his place beside Ludwig. Elizabeta looked around and nearly threw something as she found she was with none other than the _'Awesome' _Gilbert.

"Ve~ Hello," Feliciano said to the straight faced German.

"Um… Hi," Ludwig looked at the smaller boy, "I'm Ludwig,"

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano Vargas~" Feliciano didn't think the German was as scary as he looked; he even seemed rather nice…

The day of classes went by and nothing to exciting had happened. As Feliciano came back to his shared dorm with Lovino he found his brother face down on his bed, muttering something in Italian about how he was going to kill Antonio.

"Ve~ Hi Fratello, how was your day? Make any friends? ~" Feliciano practically skipped into the room as he put his things down.

"No" Lovino growled, he day had been rather crappy as he found that he was in just about every class that Spanish basted was.

"Ok then~ I did!" Feliciano thought about all the people he'd met.

"Well la-de-freaking-da," Lovino hated college.

Francis sighed as he came back to his dorm. _'Not a single cutie to share a bed with tonight,' _He wasn't a pervert or a play boy he just liked compony, _'maybe Gilbert will… Antonio seems to have his eye on that little Italian so he's out of the question,'_

"No and that's final!" Francis was bought out of his thoughts as his British roommate hung up his phone rather angrily.

"Who was that Mon ami," Francis chuckled.

"Jones, he wanted me to go out with him tonight," Arthur just frowned before flopping back on his bed and staring at his phone.

"Like on a date? ~" Francis loved romance and teasing his British friend.

"No! Not on date! Why on earth would I go on a date with A) Jones and B) A man," Arthur flicked his head around to glare at the Frog.

"What's the problem with dating a man," Francis sat down and reached for his phone, "If I remember correctly you dated me for a while in high school,"

"Oh god, please don't remind me of that… and it wasn't really dating when all we did was have sex,"

Arthur lay on his bed, his phone going from hand to hand as Francis text the people most likely to sleep with him. _'Alfred… I still remember what you said to me at graduation… did you mean it? Do you still feel that way?'_

~Later that night~

"Thanks for that," The boy on the bed said as Kiku got dressed, "Here's what I owe you,"

Kiku took the money and bowed respectfully as he left the room. Taking out his phone he crossed off the boy's name from his list. Looking at who was next he found that that was his last customer for the night meaning he could go back to his dorm and rest for a bit.

Reaching the red house he went straight to dorm 36. Opening the door quietly he found that his German roommate was still awake. Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows as the Japanese boy entered; he wondered where this boy had been last night and now tonight.

Ludwig thought about asking but then thought that it was really none of his business what others got up too. The only person he worried about was his elder brother. Ludwig knew that Gilbert wanted to be the one looking after him but it always turns out to be the other way.

Ludwig remembered the day Gilbert ran away from home. He was gone for three years, their parents seemed to just forget he ever existed but Ludwig took it really hard. Gilbert was the one who had really raised him; he was the only friend he had.

After that Ludwig gave up relying on people, he grew up alone from then on and now… now he won't let anyone in. His heart is stone.

(AUTHORS NOTE: Well done me! 2nd chapter done and looking pretty good! What do you guys think? If you have any suggestions or things like that let me know! Creative criticism is welcome to help me improve too! Love you all! I'll see you for the next chapters and my upcoming fan fictions~)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- 6.30

Tapping his pen on his on pad, Gilbert made no effort to take down the notes. He didn't really know why he was in college… he barely finished high school. His grades were all average and he has no idea what he's going to after all this.

"Were you even paying attention?" Gilbert was bought out of his thoughts by that obnoxious voice that belonged to his roommate.

"Fudge off," Gilbert swung his bag over his shoulder and glared at the Austrian.

"Here," Roderich pulled his note book out and all but threw it at Gilbert, "I didn't see you take a single note and you're going to need them,"

"Whatever," Gilbert muttered before he left the room.

Roderich rolled his eyes as he left the room and made his way to the music department. Reaching the empty piano room Roderich quickly looked around him before vanishing inside.

Feliciano sat with Elizabeta and Kiku at lunch. He was enjoying his pasta when a certain blue eyed German came over.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Ludwig asked kind of awkwardly.

"Sure!" Elizabeta smiled at Ludwig, making him feel less uncomfortable.

Sitting down next to Kiku, Feliciano looked over at Ludwig and gave him a big smile; he was really starting to like the German. They may only have five classes a week together but Feliciano felt really close with him.

"Ve~ Ludwig, have you thought of anything to do for our cooking project?" Feliciano asked smiling even bigger.

"Um, Nein," Ludwig looked down to hide the blush, Feliciano seemed to get though the barriers he had set up and Ludwig wasn't sure if he wanted the Italian to climb though.

"Thank god! I thought I was the only one who hadn't thought of anything," Elizabeta joined the conversation, "Hell will freeze over before Gilbert helps me with this so, yea…"

The three talked about their lessons as Kiku checked though his list of _'appointments'. _His first customer was at 6.30 tonight. Kiku bit his lower lip and text his first customer to confirm time and location.

_Subject: T&L_

_6.30, your dorm _

**_Subject: Re: T&L_**

**_Sounds good_**

Kiku closed his phone and looked up to find that the other three were looking at him.

"What?" He asked slightly confused.

"We asked what you plan to do after college," Elizabeta looked at Kiku's phone before back to him.

"Oh… well… I'm still working that out, my parents want me to become a lawyer," Kiku thought about all the different things he wanted to do, "What about you guys,"

"Ve~ I was thinking of being a cook or artist," Feliciano smiled before looking to Ludwig, "What about you Ludwig?"

"A mechanic," Ludwig had decided long ago and didn't really understand why these people had waited till college to decide their careers.

"I'm a bit unsure too but I've been looking into writing… I mean I'm really popular on and all…," Elizabeta suddenly remembered all the fan fictions she needed to update and publish, "And on that note I better go and check Fanfic…"

She said a quick good bye before leaving the three boys alone. There was an awkward silence that made Ludwig feel even more awkward because of the way Feliciano watched him. He was beginning to wonder about him.

"Um… Feliciano?" Ludwig frowned when he noted the daydreaming look the Italian boy gave him.

"Ve~ What Ludwig," Feliciano was bought out of his daydream with a slight jump as he realized he had been staring, "Oh, I'm sorry… was I staring?"

"Um… ja," Ludwig saw this conversation going nowhere and so did Kiku.

"FELICIANO!" Right then an almost identical replica of Feliciano turned up looking rather angry.

"Oh shit," Feliciano got up and ran; Lovino right behind him.

"Vhat is that about?" Ludwig looked at Kiku who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Go long!" Alfred yelled as Matthew ran backwards to catch the football.

"Got it," He muttered, catching the ball and waving back to Alfred.

"Nice catch," Matthew jumped as a French accent was heard from behind him.

Turning around Francis gave the Canadian a smile which caused a blush to spread over his face. Gilbert gave the small blonde a wave and a smile. Antonio rolled his eyes as his friends began flirting with the boy.

"Hey Matthew who's these guys?" Alfred came running up and noticed Francis, "Oh hey Francis, I haven't seen you since high school,"

"Oh high school flash backs…" Francis ran his fingers though his hair, remembering high school, "You, me and Arthur… god we ruled the place,"

With a sudden jump, Antonio reached for his vibrating phone. He smiled silently to himself, knowing the number instantly.

_Subject: Re: Got plans_

_Sure, what plans do you have in mind?_

**Subject: Re: Re: Got plans**

**I'll pick you up from your dorm at 6.30 and we'll get dinner?**

Antonio sent the text and felt a bit nervous at the thought of a _date _with Romano. He knew that Romano wouldn't see it as a date but he sure as hell did. What if he rejected him again… this wasn't the first time he'd asked him out.

_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Got plans_

_Sounds great! See you then!_

Antonio got his hopes up but something also told him that something was out of place here.

"Please Fratello! Let me explain," Feliciano jumped as Lovino slammed the door behind him.

"God! I can't believe you!" Lovino didn't know if he wanted to cry, yell, scream or punch his brother's lights out, "Ok, explain!"

"Well… this morning during break… I realized I had your phone when Antonio sent a text though asking if you wanted to meet up tonight and I kind of... maybe said yes… and got you a date with Antonio tonight… he's going to pick you up from here at 6.30," Feliciano flinched, waiting for his brother to hit him.

Lovino just stood there, thinking things over. With a huff, Lovino just flopped on his bed and made grumbling/moaning/yelling sounds into his pillow. Feliciano opening his eyes and unclenched his fists.

"Ve~… Lovino?" Feliciano sat down next to his brother, "Is everything ok?"

"No and don't call me that," Lovino muttered as he felt the calming fingers run though his hair and play with that little curl.

"Want to talk?" Feliciano already knew the answer to that but it was something their grandpa used to do before he passed away last year.

"No… and isn't the eldest supposed to be the one looking after the younger?" Lovino turned his head to the side to look at Feliciano, "I miss grandpa,"

"Ve~ me too," It was the first time Lovino had said something like that, leaning down Feliciano kissed his brother the way they did as kids before moving away from the hand that tried to slap him.

"Ve~ so are you going to go out with Antonio tonight?"

"Maybe… You got a date?"

"Nope

~6.30 that night (dun dun dun!)~

Lovino looked himself over in the mirror; Feliciano being the more fashion aware of the two had picked out some clothes from him. Lovino really wasn't ready for the knock at the door. He stood there for a bit before he was forced to open the door.

"Hola Romano~" Antonio flashed the Italian a smile who just frowned in response.

"Yeah, hi you jackass," Lovino chewed his lower lip as he stepped out of the dorm after a reassuring smile from his brother.

Antonio led him out to the college car park where his car was. Lovino was still a bit nervous about this all and Antonio was starting to notice. His began to think of many things he could say but it soon became one of those situations were talking seemed uncomfortable.

They both knew that if a conversation wasn't started soon they may just spend the evening in silence.

"Um so…" Antonio began as they stopped at a red light, "um… what's your favourite sport?"

"Soccer," Lovino was trying so hard not to fidget, break down crying or just yell.

"Same, what team to you back up?" The drive became less and less awkward as they found things they had in common.

Reaching the restaurant, Lovino wasn't so anxious about everything and Antonio was his usual happy, relaxed self again.

Kiku took a deep breath as he reached the green house. It wasn't like he didn't so this every night it's just… he knew who he was about to sleep with for money. He never thought that this guy was the type to hire Kiku for the night.

Kiku didn't see himself as a whore or a prostitute he just did this because he liked pleasure and erotic things like this… but god… he was having a hard time trying to realize that Heracles Karpusi had hired him.

Reaching the right dorm, Kiku took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He thought he heard a cat before the door was opened for him. Kiku tried not to blush as a very attractive and rarely awake Greek boy smiled at him.

"Good evening," Kiku muttered before Heracles smiled at him and let him in.

Kiku stepped into the room and instantly had three cats were at his feet. He bent down to pat them; they were just the cutest things he'd ever seen. Looking around he soon discovered that Hercules must really like cats.

"Sorry guys, but this one's mine tonight," Kiku blushed at the statement as he stood up to look at the Greek.

Kiku didn't really know what to say but he found he didn't need to say anything at the soft pair of lips on his own. Kiku gently pressed back as the kiss grew deeper. Hercules slipped his tongue into the inviting one of the Japanese boy.

Hercules slowly pushed Kiku backwards before they tumbled softly onto the bed. Kiku was feeling less awkward about this all as Hercules made him comfortable and turned on. Kicking off his shoes, Kiku wrapped his legs around Hercules.

They broke the kiss and Hercules kissed down Kiku's neck in a sensational way. Opening his eyes, Kiku turned his head to the side and was met with a rather furry paw.

"Come on, this one's mine," Hercules sat up with a smile as Kiku giggled, "Can I have him?"

In response Hercules got a paw in the face before the cat sat on Kiku's chest. Kiku laughed as those gouges brown eyes that only cats have, watched him. Leaning up a bit Kiku gave the cat a small peck on the lips.

"There, now will you leave?" Much to Kiku's surprise the cat responded by nuzzling his cheek and climbing off of his chest with a purr.

"Well that was adorable," Hercules watched as the Japanese boy turned red with slight embarrassment, "I'm sorry for his behaviour; he get jealous went he's not the centre of attention,"

"It's ok… now where were we?" Kiku wrapped his arms around Hercules's neck and things proceeded from there…

Lovino found that the _date _had actual been kind of good. Walking out of the restaurant he laughed at Antonio who stumbled when his foot got caught on an uneven bit of pavement. His hands came out and ended up grabbing Lovino for support.

"Hey, basted," Lovino's train of thought was cut off when Antonio looked up at him.

They stood, not moving or talking for what felt like a life time. Antonio knew that if he was to do anything now would be the time. Lovino could almost read Antonio's thoughts and found himself thinking the same things.

"Can I?" Antonio whispered.

Lovino didn't say anything but instead closed the space between them. Antonio's eyes bulged at the sudden contact of their lips but soon relaxed into the kiss. He gently wrapped his arms around Lovino who in turn put his around Antonio's neck.

As they broke apart, Lovino turned bright red at the sudden realization of what had happened. He looked down, trying to hide his embarrassment. Antonio smiled before kissing Lovino on the forehead.

"I'm in love with you Romano," Antonio whispered.

(AUTHORS NOTE: YAY! Third chapter done! Ok to un-confuse people that got confused, the part were Antonio got the texts happened before the part where Lovino chased Feliciano!

I want to ask you guys a favour if you've read this far… could you please name Hercules's cats and give them appearances? He has two boys and a girl, one of the boys has brown eyes and likes Kiku just as much as Hercules!

Thank you so much for reading this far… I'm starting to doubt myself so please give me some good reviews and ideas so I know what to do next! Love you all, da~

p.s. wow, first kisses and half lemon in this chapter… congratulations to Feliciano and Lovino for the first kiss and Kiku and Hercules for the half lemon; I promise the lemons will be better and more _detailed _in the next chapters… maybe even the next chapter! Who knows?)


	4. Chapter 4 WARNING LEMON

Chapter 4- "Stu-dy-ing"

As Yao stood up from his usual seat in the history class room he got a slight scare when a tall Russian boy walked up in front of him.

"Yao, da~" Ivan said, adverting his eyes from the boy in front of him, "Do you mind if we work on this history assignment together? Da~"

"Sure, aru~" Yao was glad Ivan had asked him; otherwise he didn't really know who would partner with him.

It may be his second year but Yao didn't really have any friends. He wasn't anti-social like Kiku appeared to be, he wasn't bright and friendly to everyone like Feliciano and he wasn't all scary and straight faced like Ludwig.

As Ivan left Yao pulled out a note book. Opening to a blank page he began to write. It was something he was really good at. He had started writing after his brothers left him; it was a way for him to escape the world he was in.

Yao wrote and walked at the same time. Growing up in China he'd become very good at making himself small and unnoticed within crowds so he wasn't pushed or yelled at.

_'Ying had nowhere to turn. She had lost her family, her home, her pride. These men had taken everything from her… but still she had to fight,' _

Yao looked over the paragraph or so that he had written and shook his head before scratching it out. He'd reached that part in the chapter were he wanted to make his readers have a rainbow of emotions.

He wanted them to cry, be angry, be happy and hate/love it all at the same time but he just didn't know what words to use. Closing his book Yao looked up, he found he'd walked to the court yard of the college.

The first thing that caught his eye was Ivan. He stood with a group of people and he defiantly appeared to be the leader of the group. He recognized four of the people from his history class. Yao began to ponder whether he should join them or not.

"Big brother! Why not?" The girl with long blonde hair grabbed onto Ivan's arm.

"Natalia, you know full well why not!" Ivan stopped smiling and pulled his sister off his arm, "I've told you I'm in love with someone else,"

"What! Who?" Natalia had tears in her eyes now.

"That is none of your concern!" Ivan knew full well about his sisters Yandere personality.

Looking up Ivan made eye contact with Yao. Yao blushed and turned away, he felt slightly guilty for over hearing the family fight. Turning to leave Yao could help but blush deeper at the look Ivan had flashed him.

Matthew smiled as Alfred came into their dorm. Alfred waved at him quickly before he flopped onto his bed. Reaching for laptop he quickly turned it on and logged into APH social network. Alfred scrolled threw his news feed till something caught his eye.

**_'Free Friday night? If so come over to the blue house second floor! Party at dorm 132! My move out to back garden! –Felix'_**

Alfred was so there! '_What wasn't Felix that polish girl… girl… holy fuck, she's a he?' _Alfred nearly choked on the soft drink he was drinking as he realised this. Matthew looked up as Alfred tried not to laugh.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"Um, did you know that Felix was a boy?" Alfred whipped a tear out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes… but I do see how people could see him as a girl,"

"Hang on but doesn't he were skirts and pink stuff though, and paint his nails?" Alfred looked slightly horrified now.

"Yes, and it's as simple as everyone to themselves," Matthew rolled his eyes as Alfred laughed again.

Feliciano skipped lightly as he walked through the corridor. He didn't know why he was so happy, _'I mean I'm just going to study with Ludwig,' _He was really starting to like Ludwig, he felt safe and somewhat loved; though the loved part didn't make sense to him.

Ludwig was rather cold and fierce to Feliciano but he still felt something, a strong connection. He'd felt this way about a boy that reminded Feliciano of Ludwig but he wanted to forget about that blue eyed boy he meet during a summer of his child hood.

Reaching the library Feliciano looked around. Walking down the centre aisle, Feliciano made his way to the back of the library. He smiled and bounced happily when he spotted Ludwig sitting at a lone table.

"Ve~ Hello Ludwig!" Feliciano smiled widely as he sat down and put his books on the table.

"Tag," Ludwig muttered as he put his pen down, "Vhat took you so long?"

"Oh~ I was talking to some girls and lost track of time," Feliciano smiled, he could tell Ludwig was slightly annoyed that he was late be he covered his awkwardness with a smile.

"You'll find the books you need over in the history aisle, he's a my library card because I believe you don't have one yet," Ludwig handed Feliciano a card and pointed in the direction he needed before putting his glass back on.

"Ve~ Grazie… I didn't know you wore glasses," Feliciano bought his face much to close for Ludwig's comfort.

"Just go get your books already," Ludwig was getting the strange feeling he only ever seemed to get around Feliciano.

Feliciano giggled before skipping away and humming softly t himself. Feliciano was too busy thinking of pasta and other things to notice what was right in front of him as he reached the aisle of books he needed.

"Um…" A voice interrupted Feliciano's thoughts as his head shot up.

Feliciano went just a red as Roderich who was pressed against a shelf of books by a white haired German that may or may not be Ludwig's older brother. One hand had the Austrian's shirt half way up and the other was holding his head close.

Roderich had one leg wrapped around Gilbert and the other between his legs, his hands holding Gilbert close. His face was red with from his activities and now being interrupted by someone he knew.

"It's not what it looks like?" Gilbert said tilting his head to the side and hoping he could make the Italian not tell anyone.

"Yeah ok," Feliciano smiled to himself, "I just want some books, please don't let my presence interrupt you,"

As Feliciano began looking for the books he needed, Gilbert looked to Roderich. He'd only gotten Roderich to do this because they were in the same aisle and Gilbert was annoying the fuck out of Roderich.

Roderich responded to Gilbert's look by locking their lips in a passionate kiss. It'd been awhile since he'd had any sexual contact and he didn't want the experience cut so short. As their hands wondered further Roderich let out a slight gasp.

"I, ah~ really don't, oh~ think, mmm~ we should do this is, ah~ here," Roderich managed to get out though kisses and gasps, Gilbert was getting extremely lusty with his actions.

As Feliciano left the pair Gilbert pulled back from his assault on the Austrian's neck.

"Well it's either this aisle or the geography aisle and when I came in here Tino and that Swedish guy were using it," Gilbert gently grinded their hips together as his pulled Roderich's leg further around him.

"Ngh~ that's not what I meant," Roderich was panting now and knew that they would probably go all the way.

"Well I don't ever remember you having a problem with doing this sought of thing in a public place before," Gilbert licked along Roderich's jaw line, "Remember our first time?"

Roderich blushed at the memory. It was his first year of college and he had gone to the first on campus party that was thrown. He met Gilbert there and they pretty much hated each other on sight. During the night they got drunk as fuck…

"And then I took you round the back where anyone could have come in… and I fucked you right there. I loved the way you screamed and asked for it harder and faster. And then after you came you wanted to go again…" Gilbert whispered all of this into Roderich's ear as he slowly undid his jeans.

"Please don't remind me of such an undignified event… AH!~" Roderich nearly lost all self-control as his semi-erection was grabbed, _'When on earth did he get my jeans undone?'_

"This is a purely a no feelings event right?" Gilbert had to make sure, he was a bit unsure of the whole thing about love.

Roderich nodded his head as Gilbert pumped his member slowly. Bitting his lower lip Gilbert enjoyed the sight of this high class, well breed gentleman, panting and moaning with lust. As he slowly got Roderich to the floor, Gilbert took a moment to look over the Austrian.

Roderich's neat hair was everywhere and wet with sweat. His chest was rising and falling with his pants. He held his arms above his head giving Gilbert full accuses to his body. Gilbert suddenly pulled Roderich's shirt off and flung it to the side.

"Du bist sehr erotisch," Gilbert muttered as he moved down Roderich's body.

"Ah~ don't say that!" Roderich was embarrassed to be called _sexy._

"It's the truth," Gilbert licked one of Roderich's perky nipples as his knee made its way between Roderich's legs and up to his crouch.

Roderich made a small mewling sound and his leg reflectively came up between Gilbert. Gilbert took is lips away from Roderich's chest and grinded into his leg. Roderich blushed at the feeling of that hard length rubbing against him.

Roderich took this chance to flip their positions. Now sitting on top of the German he smirked, His hand's pushed his shirt up slowly. Gilbert sat up and locked their lips; it was hot and wet as their tongues slid over each other's in a feisty dance.

Roderich felt the hand's un-do his pants and slide them down. He rose up onto his knees so Gilbert could move them further down his thighs. He shivered at the slow movements. Gilbert smiled at the hard member in front of him, only a thin pair of briefs covering it.

"Already this excited," Gilbert whispered as he placed a finger on the leaking tip.

"God ah~ just fuck me!" Roderich had reached his breaking point.

Gilbert made fast work of the remainder of Roderich's clothes. Roderich lay beneath Gilbert, completely naked and moaning as Gilbert moved down his body. Gilbert reached Roderick's hard cock and quickly took it into his hot mouth.

Roderich struggled to keep the noises in as Gilbert bobbed his head up and down. He heard the small bottle that Gilbert had in his pocket open and felt the moan from the back of Gilbert's throat travel down his member.

"Ah~ Gil… I- I'm going to…" Roderich didn't finish the sentence before he came hard into the Gilberts mouth, who swallowed it all.

Roderich didn't get any time to relax as two fingers moved harshly inside him. He held a hand to his mouth as his back arched. It was painful but pleasurable all the same. The fingers were a quickly out of him as they were in them.

Roderich looked into those devilish red eyes as his legs were raised and Gilbert un-did his own jeans. Roderich gripped one on the German's arms and held the other over his mouth. Gilbert looked at him waiting for the ok.

Roderich nodded his head. As Gilbert thrust into him hard and fast, Roderich wanted to scream. His back arched and tears fogged his vision. Gilbert gave Roderich no time to adjust as his movements were fast and lusty.

Roderich was soon able to get into the rhythm of it and moved his hips with Gilbert. Gilbert pulled Roderich's hand away from his mouth to kiss him. The knot of pleasure tightened and they didn't think they would last much longer.

"Ah~ I-I- " Roderick stuttered before gasping as his member was grabbed and pumped in time with Gilbert's thrusting.

His vision went white and his back arched impossibly high as Roderich came for the second time. Gilbert's body stopped and he clapped his eyes shut as he was clamped around impossibly tight. He let out a moan as he emptied himself into the Austrian beneath him.

They lay panting for a while before they decided it was the best idea to dress and avoid each other for the next three days. Roderich was quick to leave Gilbert, still panting and red faced, in the isle of books.

He wiped his sweaty bangs out of his eyes before standing up. _'Fuck he's always a good bang,' _Gilbert though as he walked out to the library. He left quickly to find Francis and Antonio. It didn't take him long.

"Hey Mon ami!" Francis shouted as Gilbert sat down with them at the usual table, "Get lucky did we?"

"Is it that obvious?" Gilbert placed his hands on his still red cheeks.

"I smell the sex on you, so who was it?" Francis watched a group of girls walk past the table and waved at them.

"A quick bang with Roderich in the library," Gilbert said as though it was an everyday topic; well it was with this lot.

"Nice, was he any good?" Antonio said with a high five for Gilbert.

"Yeah, it was great!"

The trio continued to talk about the people that had slept with in the last month since college went back. The other two were surprised to find Antonio hadn't done anyone this year.

"Wow you must really have it bad for Romano~" Francis cooed.

"Oh shut up…" Antonio really didn't want to talk about Romano after what happened on their _date._

_"I'm in love with you Romano," Antonio whispered._

_Romano stared at him for a while, his expression blank. What happened next nearly broke Antonio's heart._

_"Basted, get someone else to be your fuck buddy," Then Romano ran, neither one of them had talked since._

"I don't have any feelings for him," Antonio muttered feeling kind of down.

On the other side of the yard Romano sat and watched as Antonio went from being happy to looking like someone just died. He hated himself for running like he did, for saying what he said. Romano just didn't know how to fix it.

Feliciano watched Ludwig as he looked over his work. Ludwig was rather attractive to Feliciano, he really wanted to touch some of his muscles and run his fingers though his blonde hair. As Ludwig put down the paper he took his glasses off and looked at Feliciano.

"This is… really bad," Ludwig gave the paper back to the Italian, "If this was a real test you would only get about 3%,"

Feliciano didn't seem to listen to what Ludwig said, mealy stare at him with a smile and kick his legs under the table.

"World war one started in 1914 not 1984 and… are you even listening to me?!" Ludwig was getting very annoyed now.

"I like you Ludwig," Feliciano said, causing the German to nearly stop breathing.

(A/N: TUDA! What 4th? I think chapter done? Pat on the back for me! I'm so epic like that =.= Really what happened in the library because that really messed with me… did I write PrussiaxAustria lemon in the library?! O~o

What do you guys think? Who should have sex in the next chapter? What couple should be the next to hook up? I was thinking England and America? Like that? Well we'll see what happens! YEYYA! 5th chapter here we come! ~Dorky)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Metal slaps

Feliciano couldn't believe anything anymore; he was just too happy to care. After his time in the library with Ludwig they had become so close; _really close_. Feli found he may even like Ludwig more than a friend.

"Ve~ Ludwig!" Feliciano called out as he jumped on the German.

They were having another study session and Ludwig was feeling a bit nervous at the fact they were alone in his dorm and steadily growing closer together. Feliciano was the first friend Ludwig had had since his brother ran away.

"Yes Feli," Ludwig muttered, putting the text book down again.

"I'm bored! Ve~ Can was take a break?" Feliciano complained.

"And do vhat?" Ludwig began to feel a bit nervous due to the thoughts that entered his mind.

"Ve~ I don't know… but this is boring!" Feliciano smiled up at the German who turned away blushing.

"Do vhat you vant but you'll regret not studying…" Ludwig said quietly before going back to his work.

Feliciano pouted before turning to Ludwig's book shelf. He had quite a large collection of books; they interested Feliciano because most of them were in German and he didn't see Ludwig to read much. Pulling some off the shelf he tried to read it but only got confused.

"Ve~ Ludwig what does this say?" Feliciano pushed the book under Ludwig's nose giving the German no chose but to read it.

"It's a German fairy tale book..." Ludwig replied and pushed the book away.

"Ve~ that didn't answer my question… I want you to read this… in English," Feliciano complained.

Ludwig was about to refuse, but when he looked at the Italian, there was no way he could refuse that cute face. Ludwig couldn't help but bite his lower lip nervously before taking the book out of Feliciano's hands.

"Fine…" Ludwig muttered as Feliciano made himself at home in the blushing German's lap, "This story is about lost loves, hating families and horrible ends…"

Feliciano sat still and silent as Ludwig read. The German was surprised at how still the Italian could sit, since he'd never been able to stay still for more than three seconds. Ludwig's voice seemed to hypnotise Feliciano.

"And in the end he was the only one left… nothing for him to love but the ashes of the dead," With that Ludwig closed the story book and waited for Feliciano to ask questions or get off him.

About two minute's passed and the Italian still hadn't moved. Ludwig was starting to get annoyed. He placed his hands on the Italian's shoulders and tried to gently push him off. Unexpectedly a hand grabbed one of Ludwig's and Feliciano spun around so he was facing the German.

"Ve~ what do you think of me Ludwig?" Ludwig was surprised with how serious Feliciano sounded.

"I… Um… I guess you're a friend?" Ludwig knew this wasn't the answer Feliciano was looking for but he didn't really have a different one to give.

"Friend? Nothing more?" Feliciano looked a little crushed, like a wounded puppy.

"Uh… well... hmm…" Ludwig couldn't believe he was lost for words, he knew what Feli wanted him to say but… _does _he feel that way?

Ludwig's mind shut down, it was sudden and it didn't compute. He felt like one of those sparking computers and had no idea what to do… did… '_Did Feliciano just kiss me?'_

Francis sat alone. His friends busy with their own lives and daily bullshit to bother with him right now. It was silly… _really _silly but Francis was starting to think… that he… was maybe in love…

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me maybe, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me maybe," Pulling the petals off the rose Francis just felt worse till he came to the last petal, "He loves me…"

_'Not… god I'm an idiot,' _Francis lent back against the tree he was sitting under and sighed. He closed his eyes and began to think about him. It was so strange; he'd known him forever but only recently had he actual taken notice of him in more detail.

Like he watched the way he walked; those little quirks he has with his speech; the way he ate… He was really in love. _'They say a crush only lasts about four months… if I still love you by the end of the week… I'm in love!'_

Arthur frowned; god he was always frowning. He really hated what his calendar was telling him. It was February 10th. By the end of the week it will be the 14th, his least favourite day of the year; Valentine's Day.

He'd been alone every year for as long as he could remember. He never got cards or chocolate or anything so he's given up on love. _'I'm nearly 20 and still single… is it because I like boys… come on 98% of the guys here like boys…' _

Arthur flopped backwards onto his bed with a huff. He was angry with himself; because he always pushed the people he loved away. His first serious relationship was with Francis… they both thought they would be forever but it just all feel apart in a few days.

It was as though right on cue, Francis came into the dorm. Arthur rolled his head to the side and looked at him. For some reason Arthur began to think of him the same way he had when they were dating.

He suddenly had visions of their _first time. _Arthur couldn't help but blush and hide his face. This seemed to get Francis's attention.

"What's got you all flustered?" He cooed, sitting down beside Arthur.

"Oh… just past memories… our time in high school," Arthur muttered though the pillow over his face, "Remember when we thought we would be together forever… god were we wrong,"

"But that doesn't mean I can't love you~" Francis playfully nuzzled Arthur, "I want to ask you something…"

Arthur sat up right, hearing the serious tone Francis had. Being serious didn't really suit Francis so Arthur was worried about this coming conversation.

"What would you do if you were in love?" Arthur really wasn't ready for that kind of question.

"Um… well… I guess if I loved someone I would… I really don't think this is something you should ask someone like me," Arthur managed to get out of his dry throat.

"I know… but please just tell me… if you loved someone and you didn't know how they felt about you… what would you do?" Francis was practically pleading Arthur to answer his question.

"Well… I guess I'm the kind of person to avoid the one I have feelings for… and because of that I give off the wrong signals and lose them…" As Arthur spoke he got quieter and quieter.

Francis noticed the hurt on Arthur's face; he could see the memories of all the people Arthur had lost because of his indifferent personality. So to make the brit smile again, Francis scooped him up in his arms and planted his lips on Arthur's.

He was glad when Arthur didn't fight back but kissed him too. Pulling away the two former lovers sat, cuddling. Arthur had to enjoy this but the whole time he was thinking, _'who is Francis in love with?'_

"You stupid basted…" Lovino muttered under his breath, looking at the person he was talking about.

He was in creative writing class with no other then the person he's been avoiding for at least two weeks now. Antonio was sitting next to him with that stupid grin Lovino hated _'or do I love it?' _Lovino nearly slapped himself for thinking that.

Their class assignment was to write a poem about the person beside them… meaning he was to write about Antonio. _'It's not like I haven't written poems and things for/about him already...' _Again he was mentally slapped.

"Oh come on Roma~ Surely you can write something about me… what genre did you get?" Antonio cooed as the teacher walked past with the slips of paper telling them what genre the poem had to be.

"OK~ now since Friday is Valentine's Day, those with the romance genre will have to read their poems out to the class plus the person they're meant to be writing it for," The teacher said happily.

As Lovino flipped over the card he had on his desk he really could believe his bad luck and how cheesy/evil the author of this fan fiction was. He just stared at the paper, his mind blank other than thoughts of how to kill himself or Antonio before Friday.

"Um… Romano?" Bella's voice interrupted Lovino's death wishes.

"Hmm, oh Bella! What is it?" He looked behind him to the Belgium girl.

"I was wondering if you could help me with this… I'm not that great with poems and I'm meant to be writing one about her," Bella said pointing to the girl Lovino knew to be Ivan's sister.

"Sure thing Bella!" Lovino said cheerfully.

As he turned back around he couldn't help but note the glare Antonio gave him before shotting it back to Bella. _'What's your problem?' _Lovino thought, _'I'm just helping her,' _the rest of the lesson was spent in silence.

As the bell went Lovino was quick to pack up but wasn't quick enough out the door as he was grabbed by a hand he wanted to feel more of. And he was mentally slapped again. The grip was tight on his shoulder, making him feel twice as uncomfortable.

"Hey Romano~ Mind helping me out too?" Antonio said with a smile.

"Uh… um… fine…" Lovino didn't have any reason to refuse him even though he didn't want him to be there.

"Great, I'll be meet you in your dorm at break~," Antonio cooed before letting Lovino go, not before giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Lovino started to have _those _thoughts about Antonio again; and was mentally slapped the hardest he'd slapped himself today.

Ivan was lonely. He may have lots of brothers and sisters but he was still lonely. He wanted to love someone _and _be loved back. Sitting in the court yard Ivan was reading. It was someone's note book, he didn't know who but they were a good writer.

Ivan had been reading it and re-reading it for the last three days. He knew he should find the owner but he just wanted to keep reading it. A cool breeze ruffle Ivan but it didn't bother him; having grown up in the icy winds and snow of Russia.

"Hey! Aru," A small voice called out, casing the Russian boy to jump, "Where did you find that?"

Looking up Ivan couldn't help but turn bright red; standing in front of him was an adorably mad Chinese boy. Ivan stubled over his words as he tried to speak but just ended up staring at Yao like some idiot.

"That's my book, aru," Yao said, hands on and frowned at Ivan.

"I… uh-um… sorry," Ivan said as he hung his head and held the note book out to Yao.

Yao took the book from Ivan and looked over him with a raised eyebrow, '_why is he so flustered?'. _Opening the note book Yao instantly recognised Ivan's neat script around the edges of his writing, he'd written corrections and suggestions.

"Y-you read it?" Yao stuttered.

"Yes…" Ivan said shyly.

"What do you think?" Yao said, grabbing the front of Ivan's coat and looking up at him.

"It was really good, da~" Ivan returned to normal, though embarrassed still.

"Really?" Yao seemed pretty insecure about his writing, so Ivan was quick to reassure him.

"I couldn't stop reading it! I was meant to find the owner sooner but I just wanted to read it more, da~" Ivan said truthfully.

Ivan just smiled wider at the look Yao gave him. Ivan turned bright red as a pair of lips jumped up and pecked him lightly on the cheek before the owner ran off with his note book and a face as red as his shirt.

A/N: I'm unsure about this chapter… I apologise if it seems a bit rushed. I've hit a writer's wall… I really need you guys to come along with your review hammers and smash it down! I have an idea for the next chapter but not much after that.

Like always I LOVE YOU GUYS! Review, favourite and follow me! I'll see you all next chapter and don't forget to check out my other fan fictions while you wait for the next chapter! (Also I must apologise for the lemon in the last chapter… I have since been told it was _too much_; I just wished to keep the fan girls interested)

Dorky out! (≖ヮ≖) Oh and thank you to The Bro for making me write this and keep me motivated! Love you little bro 3


	6. Chapter pre 6

~Bonus parts: pre chapter 6 (11th and 12th of February)~

~11th of February- Kiku's birthday~

Kiku sat in the court yard, today being the 11th of February: his birthday. He didn't mind that no-one had paid much attention; he didn't have many friends and he hadn't actually told anyone yet. As he picked at the grass he didn't notice someone behind him.

"Hello Kiku," As Kiku spun around he blushed at the smiling Greek boy, "Mind if I join you?"

Kiku just nodded his head. He'd spent a few nights with Hercules so this was a bit awkward for him. As Hercules sat down beside him Kiku heard a little "Meow" from behind him. Looking around Kiku was quickly attached by Hercules three cats.

"Hello Alexander," Kiku said as those brown eyes of his secret, furry admire looked up at him.

"He really likes you," Hercules said with a light laugh as he picked up Byzantine, his other male cat.

It wasn't long before Adonia had also made herself comfortable in Kiku's lap. Kiku had to rescue her as Alexander got jealous and tried to attack her.

"Play nice," Kiku teased as he played with the cats, He didn't notice Hercules watching him.

"Here…" Kiku looked over to Hercules as he held out a small box with a ribbon on top, "A little kitty told me it was your birthday today,"

"W-what? Who? How?" Kiku was really confused at how Hercules knew it was his birthday.

As Kiku took the box, Hercules reached into one of the pockets on his jacket that sat upon his shoulders. He pulled out Kiku's personal agenda, it was where all information about him was kept and he also wrote about the people he'd slept with.

"Y-you read it?" Kiku was mortified, since he'd written about Hercules in there.

"Yep, every page," Hercules said as he lay back on the grass.

Kiku didn't know what to think. He looked from Hercules to his agenda to the box in his hand. Blushing, Kiku decided to open the present. As he gently pulled the ribbon, he watched Hercules. Opening the lid, Kiku gasped.

"Wow…" Kiku muttered as he lifted out the necklace, it had a small cat charm on it, "You… you really shouldn't have,"

"And why not?" Hercules said, rolling on to his stomach and pulling Adonia towards him.

"It… It must have been expensive… and why would you get me a birthday present… I mean we don't know each other to well," Kiku was nearly whispering.

"Just because you're my call boy doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you," Hercules said softly, looking up at Kiku, "Here let me,"

Hercules sat up and took the necklace from Kiku. He un-clipped it and reached around Kiku before doing it back up. Hercules kissed Kiku lightly on the cheek before pulling back. Kiku's fingers quickly found the cat charm as he looked at it.

"Thank you," was all he needed to say.

~12th of February: Antonio's birthday~

Antonio just threw his pillow at his alarm clock, knocking it onto the ground and successfully breaking it. He felt horrible. Today, even though it was his birthday, felt like his worst day on earth. All he could think about was _Romano…_

The way he yelled at Antonio; the way he death stared him all the time; the way he had kissed him… Antonio just rolled over and pulled the blankets up over his head. He knew what was coming and wasn't looking forward to it.

"Antonio~ Mon Espagnol~" Francis sung as he and Gilbert burst though Antonio's dorm door.

Antonio didn't say anything or move as his friends jumped on top of him. Francis eventually rolled him over and Gilbert got the blankets off his face. Francis saddled Antonio and held him down in a sexual manner.

"Happy Birthday! ~" Francis said before locking lips with the Spaniard.

It was nothing different; a birthday tradition now. As Francis pulled away, Antonio's lips were claimed by Gilbert. Antonio tried to forget about his worries as his friends made-out with him. Eventually sitting up and breaking free from the kissing and touching, Antonio pouted.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert asked.

"… Nothing," Antonio said after a long pause and thinking about Romano.

"Oh~ you're thinking about that little Italian again~" Francis cooed as he brushed noses with Antonio.

Antonio didn't answer, just stared at Francis with a frown. Question's entered his mind but Antonio was cautious to ask. He doubted either of these loveless _morons _could answer his questions. _'They wouldn't know a thing… neither one of them have ever had a serious relationship' _

"Ever thought about talking him?" Francis was nose to nose with Antonio as he was bought out of thought.

"No… how could I?!" Antonio felt tear's swell in his eyes.

"Valentine's day is on Friday… why don't we get him to that party?" Gilbert spoke up.

Francis and Gilbert went on talking but Antonio went on thinking. _'I really want to talk to him… explain and listen to him,' _Antonio sighed as he flopped back down onto his bed. Francis lay down next to him and Gilbert came behind Francis.

"You ok?" Francis asked as Antonio finally looked at him.

"I will be…" Antonio's thought's stayed on Romano for the rest of the day; he couldn't do anything but think about him

_'I really just a love sick fool…' _Antonio thought.

A/N: SOOOOOOO sorry for the slow updates… truth be told I was planning to can this fic because my QuoteV was disabled due to the lemons I've written so I'd given up writing. The other day I was reading though my reviews for this story and realised there _are _people who want to read this so here's this until I slap myself enough to write the next chapter.

Love you all… oh I need help with the next chapter; who should hook up and should there be a lemon?

This fiction has been put on hold due to things... sorry... it will be updated one day...


End file.
